


Promises

by dontbecruelx



Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren being Eren, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt No Comfort, Letters, M/M, Post retaking wall maria, Prompt Fic, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Levi should have known it was coming, he should have been more careful, he should have never done the things he did. He shouldn’t have let himself fall.But he did, and he had. And now he was lying in Eren’s bed, while he whispered sweet words into his ear.Promises.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776
Kudos: 32





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First I love you
> 
> Thanks, Jade!

Levi should have known it was coming, he should have been more careful, he should have never done the things he did. He shouldn’t have let himself fall. 

But he did, and he had. And now he was lying in Eren’s bed, while he whispered sweet words into his ear. 

Promises. 

Promises that he knew deep down would never come true. Because Eren wasn’t just Eren. He was the coordinate. He was the attack titan. And he would die before Levi, despite their age difference. 

He thought he’d gotten used to that idea. He thought he was content with the way things were. But Eren was different. He was being sweeter than usual. Spending more nights asleep beside Levi while he read. Taking time each day to be with him, to hold him, to kiss him. A habit they had formed over the years to heal their broken souls. 

It didn’t work though. 

Of course, it didn’t. 

Levi was stupid to think it would be any different. 

And even more stupid to believe that Eren was any different. 

But he was… he was still Eren, wasn’t he? 

He kissed his cheek and told him he was amazing and that he’d always be by his side.

They spent so many nights together, wrapped up in white sheets with nothing but each other for warmth. 

Talking and talking and talking. 

Kissing until they couldn’t anymore. 

Filling each other up in more ways than he could ever explain. 

Eren helped heal his broken heart, his broken body, and his broken mind. 

Until he didn’t. Until it seemed like he was somewhere else. 

He said it once, and once alone. 

Levi was so full. Full of Eren. Warm inside and out. But Eren didn’t move. He just kept stroking slowly. He never wanted the moment to end, but he knew it would. It always did. 

Eren leaned forward, his chestnut hair brushing against Levi’s cheek. He kissed his way down his neck and stilled. 

“I love you.” Eren breathed. It almost sounded like he was scared. 

Levi couldn’t help but bring his hands up and run them through that long hair he’d grown to love so much. “I love you too.” He sighed. 

That night was the worst night's sleep he’d had in his entire life. 

When he woke up, Eren was gone. 

He didn’t know that was the last time he would see him for months. 

He found a letter. A letter that had been hidden somewhere that he wouldn’t find it for a long time. Somewhere he rarely went. 

“Don’t forget me, I’ll be home soon. Come get me when it’s ready.”

Levi set it on fire and watched it burn while tears escaped his eyes. 

“Fuck you, Eren.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @dontbecruelx  
> Your comments and kudos make my day and encourage me to keep doing what I love


End file.
